Travis Willingham
Travis Hampton Willingham (born August 3, 1981 in Dallas, Texas, USA) is an American actor and voice actor. He's married to voice actress Laura Bailey. He's known for voicing: Roy Mustang in Fullmetal Alchemist and Thor in Avengers Assemble, Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and Ultimate Spider-Man. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2013-2017) - Thor, AIM Agent#2 (ep34), Brok (ep17), Bulldozer (ep12), Construction Worker (ep76), Growing Man (ep57), Guard (ep7), Hydra Agent (ep13), Inhuman Guard (ep61), Man#1 (ep62), Narrator (ep70), On-Board Computer (ep43), Police Officer (ep74), Skurge, Trickshot (ep24), Troll#3 (ep73), WW II Soldier#2 (ep65) *Ben 10 (2017) - Ant (ep5), Arte (ep9), Cannonbolt, Clown#1 (ep9), Tim Buktu (ep21) *Disney Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer (2017) - Zartran, Additional Voices *Disney Fish Hooks (2014) - Churro Guy (ep107), Construction Guy (ep102) *Disney Sofia the First (2013-2017) - King Roland II, Giant (ep20), Additional Voices *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defender (2017) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Cop#1 (ep10), Gate Guard (ep10), Sully (ep10) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2016) - Miner#3 (ep15), Thor *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015) - Frost Giant Commander (ep45), Thor, Young Thor (ep45) *Sonic Boom (2014-2017) - Knuckles the Echidna, Obliterator Bot (ep1), Weasel Banit (ep5) *Spider-Man (2017) - Flint Marko/Sandman (ep6) *The Legend of Korra (2013-2014) - Ganbat (ep33), Huntsman (ep19), Random Spirit#2 (ep19) *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2011) - Hulk, Danny Rand/Iron Fist (ep6), Gray Hulk (ep4), Hans (ep47), Johnny Storm/Human Torch, Kree Commander (ep52), Newscaster (ep17), Skurge/Executioner (ep14) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2017) - Motormaster *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2015) - Skurge, Thor, Wodin (ep20) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) - Morgue Guy, Additional Voices *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - The Heretic *JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time (2014) - Gorilla Grodd *Lego Batman: The Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite (2013) - Superman/'Clark Kent' *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Waldo 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Delhi Safari (2012) - Additional Voices *Little Big Panda (????) - Brutus 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight! (2015) - Thor 'Movies' *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (2012) - Captain Toni 'TV Specials' *Disney Elena and the Secret of Avalor (2016) - King Roland II *Disney Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel (2013) - Thor *Disney Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) - King Roland II *Disney Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy (2014) - King Roland II *Disney Sofia the First: The Floating Palace (2013) - King Roland II *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled (2015) - Thor, Yellow Jacket *Regular Show Presents: The Real Thomas: An Intern Special (2014) - American Official, Anatoly, General Pat McMurphy 'Web Animation' *Doctor Lollipop (2013) - Dr. Woodsman, Squirrel *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload (2013) - Thor *RWBY (2016) - Atlas Ship Captain (ep37) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Aquarion (2008) - Pierre Vieira *Black Blood Brothers - Badrick Serihan *Blassreiter - Hermann Salza, Additional Voices *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Relius Clover, Additional Voices *Bleach (2014) - Kugo Ginjo *Case Closed - Anderson McDonald (ep16), Kelvin Tug (ep54), Miguel Santos (ep31), Nicholas Underwood (ep10), Steven Mulholland (ep11), Tommy Walker (ep6), Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Andreas Darlton, Britannian Ruffian, Otaku (ep18), Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009-2010) - Yu Kanda *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2006) - Wilfred Kim *Darker than Black - Amagiri *Digimon: Data Squad (2007) - Boomer (ep6), Car Driver (ep6), Elecmon (ep6), Garurumon (ep6) *Disney Stitch! - Amnesio (ep39), Dracula (ep59), Guard (ep63), Jack (ep19), Man in Crowd (ep55), Mr. Matsuda, Remmy (ep38), Yokai Giant (ep22) *Dragon Ball GT - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z - Bartender (ep30) *Ergo Proxy (2006-2007) - Iggy *Fullmetal Alchemist - Roy Mustang *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Roy Mustang *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Houshou Takigawa *Glass Fleet - Cleo Aiolos Corbeille de Veil *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Kaiji *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino - Altmeyer (ep14) *Iron Man (2011) - Nagato Sakurai *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Gang Member (ep9), Sickly Man (ep49), Tokimori Hazama, Uhosuke *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Loki, Disciple 2 *Kiddy Grade - Security Chief, Additional Voices *Linebarrels of Iron - Additional Voices *Monster (2009-2010) - Bar Customer (ep70), Christof Sievernich, Eva's Gardener (ep14), Man F (ep67), Police Officer (ep73) *Naruto - Kurosuki Gang Henchman, Rokusuke's Companion, Yotaka (ep183), Additional Voices *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2017) - Jugo, Zetsu, Allied Ninja (ep268), Allied Ninja (ep301), Bakuto (ep116), Communications Team Ninja (ep268), Crowd Member#1 (ep181), Daibutsu, Earth-Style Ninja (ep301), Fire Temple Monk (ep58), Fire Temple Monk (ep63), Fudo, Guruguru, Injured Man (ep158), Isago, Leaf Ninja A (ep157), Medic Ninja (ep278), Samurai (ep202), Sand Border Guard, Sand Ninja (ep5), Sand Ninja (ep6), Sand Ninja (ep7), Sand Ninja (ep9), Sand Ninja (ep10), Sand Ninja (ep12), Smart-Mouth Allied Ninja (ep301), Takishi (ep117), Tatewaki, Test Subject (ep91) *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Attendee (ep18), Conductor B (ep18), Manabu Sakuma *One Piece (2014-2016) - Portgas D. Ace *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Takashi Morinozuka *School Rumble - Masakazu Togo, Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester - Masakazu Togo *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Katakura Kojuro *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Katakura Kojuro *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Katakura Kojuro *Shin-chan - Kenta Musashino, Phantom Scarecrow (ep15) *Shuffle! - King of Gods *Soul Eater - Free *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry - Additional Voices *The Melody of Oblivion (2005-2006) - Global Wildcat, SP, Security Man (ep22) *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk - Neeba *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk - Neeba *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Antonio Lopez/'Rock Bison' *Vampire Knight (2010) - Toga Yagari *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Toga Yagari *Wolverine (2011) - Scar-Faced Guy (ep4), Shingen's Minion (ep4), Yakuza *X-Men (2011) - Mastermind/'Jason Wyngarde'/'Jun Sanada', Men (ep5), Mutant Patients (ep6) *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files - Fang (ep80), Touou, Yanagisawa 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Roy Mustang 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy - Guard 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Kokuto *Blue Gender: The Warrior - Control Operator A *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven - Theodore Radcliff *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming - Villagers *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Roy Mustang *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa - Roy Mustang *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2009) - Kim *Iron Man: Rise of Technovore (2013) - Additional Voices *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Zetsu *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Katakura Kojuro *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Beginning (2013) - Antonio Lopez/'Rock Bison' *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising (2015) - Antonio Lopez/'Rock Bison' *Vexille - Leon Fayden 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baldr Force EXE - Yuya Nonomura (Young; ep2) *Darker than Black Gaiden - Amagiri *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Roy Mustang (ep4) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection - Roy Mustang *Hellsing Ultimate (2007-2012) - Wild Geese Deputy *I"s Pure (2009) - Samejima *School Rumble: Extra Class - Masakazu Togo (ep2) *Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind - Guile *Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations - Kusanagi Shiyu Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Sofia the First (2012) - King Roland II Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Jake & Blake (2010) - Principal King Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney The 7D: Mine Train (2015) - Narrator *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Additional Voices *Marvel Avengers Academy (2016) - Thor *Marvel Avengers Initiative (2012) - Thor *Marvel Spider-Man: Unlimited (2014) - Jack O'Lantern, Morlun, Sandman 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Camus, Lon'qu, Ogma 'Video Games' *Aliens: Colonial Marines (2013) - O'Neal *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Thugs *Batman: The Telltale Series (2016) - Harvey Dent *Battlefield: Hardline (2015) - Carl Stoddard *Battlefield 3 (2011) - Ralph Pogosian *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Sergei, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Multiplayer Voices, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance (2011) - Additional Voices *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Museum Security Guard, Villager of Nerthus, Winklemeyer's Orderly *Deadpool (2013) - Brawler 1 *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Angelic Warrior, Gozek, Lord Wynton *Disney Infinity (2013) - Engineer *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Thor *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2016) - Thor *Far Cry 4 (2014) - Paul "De Pleur" Harmon *For Honor (2017) - The Raider (M) *Fuse (2013) - Raven Guard/Grigori *Gears of War: Judgment (2013) - COG Sergeant, Onyx Officer *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Halo 2: Anniversary (2014) - Brass, Frederic-104, Prophet Steward, Additional Voices *Halo 4 (2012) - Jul 'Mdama, Paul DeMarco, Pilot, Spartan *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Frederic-104, Jul 'Mdama *Halo Wars (2009) - Elite Honor Guard Unit *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014) - Reno Jackson *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Gazlowe *InFamous: First Light (2014) - Shane *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Reggie *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Mecha Superman *Injustice 2 (2017) - Flash/Jay Garrick *Knack (2013) - Ryder *Knack II (2017) - Ryder *League of Legends (2011-2014) - Azir, Talon *Legendary (2008) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) - Superman/'Clark Kent' *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Superman/Clark Kent *Lego Dimensions (2015-2016) - Knuckles the Echidna, Lex Luthor, Superman/Clark Kent *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Butterball, Thor *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Mastermind, Sabertooth, Star-Lord, Thor *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Green Goblin *Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009) - AIM Agent 3, Grey Hulk, Hulk, Red Hulk *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2010) - Hulk *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017) - Thor *Mass Effect 3 (2013) - Additional Voices *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Ghâm Map Keeper, Hirgon *Middle-earth: Shadow of War (2017) - Castamir, Nemesis Orcs *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Javier "Rex" Reyes *Overwatch (2016) - Additional Voices *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Gadgetron Vendor, Grimroth *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Weapon Grummel *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Resistance 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell (2015) - Satan *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Eye-Brawl, Fangs *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Buzz *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Buzz, Socket, Warden Money Bone *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Bumble Blast, Doom Stone, Gorm *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Buzz, Millington *Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice (2016) - Knuckles the Echidna *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) - Knuckles the Echidna *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (2014) - Knuckles the Echidna *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Karax *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Horizon Captain *The Crew (2014) - Dayton *The Elder Scrolls: Legends (2017) - Kvatch Soldier *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *Thor: The Dark World: The Official Game - Thor *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier (2012) - US Intel Officer, Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X.2 (2010) - Ghost Leader *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Stratosphere, Additional Voices *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Onslaught, Sideswipe, Slug *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Lockdown Rocket Trooper, Onslaught, Sideswipe *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Sideswipe, Additional Voices *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Additional Multiplayer Voices *WildStar (2014) - Durek Stonebreaker, Exiled Male, Lowborn Male *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *Zen Pinball 2: The Avengers - Thor 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Binary Domain (2012) - Dan Marshall *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Relius Clover *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Relius Clover *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Relius Clover *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2012) - Relius Clover *Blazing Souls: Accelate (2010) - Zelos *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Kokuto *Catherine (2011) - Jonathan (Jonny) Ariga *Cross Edge (2009) - Jedah Dohma *Dawn of Mana (2007) - Stroud *Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten (2011) - Demon Soldier, Gargoyle Monster, Genjuro Kazamatsuri *Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness (2013) - Grosso *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Cell *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Cell *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Cell *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Cell *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Cell *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Cell *Dragonball: Evolution (2009) - Announcer, Yamcha *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Xu Huang, Zhou Tai *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Xu Huang, Zhou Tai *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Xu Huang, Zhou Tai *Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon (2008) - Volg *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Ryid *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Driver *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Captain, Resident *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Brady, Lon'Qu *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Garon, Hans, Lloyd *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dual Sympathy (2006) - Roy Mustang *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Roy Mustang *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (2005) - Roy Mustang *Killer Is Dead (2013) - Damon, Hamada-Yama *Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue (2017) - Aced *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Lunar: Silver Star Harmony (2010) - Kyle Reguiss *MagnaCarta 2 (2009) - Raud *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) - Knuckles the Echidna *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Sochi 2014 (2013) - Knuckles the Echidna *Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (2016) - Zavok *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Dolzaev *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Jugo *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Jugo, Ninja A, Zetsu *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Zetsu *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Jugo *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Jugo, Zetsu *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Jugo *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Jugo, Zetsu *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Zetsu, Jugo *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Gato's Henchman *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Zetsu *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Portgas D. Ace *Persona 4: Arena Ultimax (2014) - Theodore *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (2012) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - BSAA *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Katakura Kojuro *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked (2011) - Tadashi "Kaido" Nikaido, Tamer Cop *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona (2009) - Philemon *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Portable (2010) - Theodore *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Brawny Man, Tayama, Voice *Silent Hill 2 - Ernest Baldwin (2012 HD) *Sonic: Colors (2010) - Knuckles the Echidna *Sonic: Forces (2017) - Knuckles the Echidna, Zavok *Sonic: Free Riders (2010) - Knuckles the Echidna, Storm the Albatross *Sonic: Generations (2011) - Knuckles the Echidna *Sonic: Lost World (2013) - Knuckles the Echidna, Zavok *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Additional Voices *Star Ocean: The Last Hope (2009) - Bacchus D-79, King of Astral *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter IV (2009) - Guile *Street Fighter V (2016) - Guile, Shadaloo Engineer, Shadaloo Soldier (M) A *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Guile *Super Street Fighter IV (2010) - Guile *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Gaius *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Gaius *The 3rd Birthday (2011) - Additional Voices *The Cursed Crusade (2011) - Denz de Bayle, Soldiers *The Last Remnant (2008) - Torgal *The World Ends With You (2008) - Yodai Higashizawa *Time Crisis 4 (2006) - Evan Bernard *Trauma Team (2010) - Gabriel Cunningham *Trinity Universe (2010) - Shuten *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Hubert Brixham *Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume (2009) - Earnest, Vidar *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) - Adonis, Aegis, Alm, Ehrde, Falx, Gabriel Celeste, Woltar *Virtue's Last Reward (2012) - K *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Xu Huang *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Frank Furt Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (298) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (169) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2017. Category:American Voice Actors